WARRIORS: GlassClan: Book 1
by SurviveEternity
Summary: Starts before first book. Four rogues get an idea, what if we start our own Clans? GlassClan is born in an old, falling apart factory, with Arcticstar leading. Read at this small Clan, and the other three, find their legs and grow.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts before the first book, Ok?**

**Disclaimer: I own only my cats, my Clans, the place where they live, and, to a point, this plotline, so bugger off.**

Sparks looked up and down the line, her brother had successfully pulled together several cats, possibly enough to form a Clan! The dark gray she-cat had no clue how she and Arcticstar were related, she was sleek, he had fluffy, and they were both gray, but she had gold eyes, his were blue.

Arcticstar looked down the line, before speaking, "Starting from here," he gestured with his tail towards one end of the line, "Tell me your name and where you're from."

Sparks was the first cat, so she said, "Sparks, sir, I'm a street cat."

"Jasper, sir, I was a fur-less' cat," Jasper was a black tomcat with blue eyes.

"Mouse, sir, I'm Jasper's sister and lived with him," Mouse was a black she-cat with light green eyes.

"Diamond, sir, I used to live in the home of a pink-one," Diamond was a white she-cat with smoky gray markings on her face, paws, ears and tails and she also had pure blue eyes.

"Lionel, sir, I was a street cat," Lionel was a gold tabby tom, with green eyes. Sparks rolled her eyes, _'Cocky...I'm not sure if I'll survive him...'_

"Wolf, sir, I used to live in an old Twoleg nest," Wolf was a black and brown tomcat with yellow eyes. He gave Arcticstar a wolfish grin. Sparks looked at him, _'That's probably where he got his name, that grin!'_

"Spot, sir, I was a Twoleg pet," this she-cat looked ashamed, she was white with black spots and yellow eyes. Sparks looked at Spot and her eyes widened, Spot was pregnant!

"Justine, sir, I was a Twoleg pet," Justine was a thin Russian blue with green eyes. From the way she stood in front of Spot, Sparks assumed they were close.

"Ghost, sir, a street cat," Ghost was a white she-cat with one blue eye, one yellowish-green.

"Storm, a street cat," Storm was dark gray, fluffy and had gold eyes. Sparks shivered, Storm looked like she could take out Arcticstar without thinking about it.

"Hawkflower, former ShadowClan member," Hawkflower was a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, who had two kittens who looked like her crowded at her feet, "These are my kits, Chasmkit and Briarkit, I left ShadowClan because our leader was sending kits way too young into battle," the mother looked down to her kits, "I couldn't let that happen to my own kits."

"An honorable reason, Hawkflower," Arcticstar nodded to her, "We have a rather small Clan, but it'll get bigger," he nodded to Spot, "Because one of ours is pregnant with kits. How old are your kits, Hawkflower?"  
"Almost six moons, which means-"

"Which means they'll be apprenticed soon, but first I have to name our new warriors, and show you to our territory." The gray tomcat started walking, and Sparks quickly followed.

After several minutes, Arcticstar stopped, "We're here." They were outside a very big Twoleg nest, it was several stories tall, and Sparks looked at her brother, "We're going to live here."

"The higher up we go, it's easier to protect. There's a suitable nursery on the second level, where the kits can't accidently fall, and the elders can stay near there. The other three Clans are set up near here, and we've decided on a Gathering place."

Hawkflower nodded, "You and the other leaders seem to have everything thought out, but what about StarClan and how will you accept your nine lives? What about a medicine cat?"

"We already have a medicine cat," Sparks knew what the queen was talking about, "We found Evergreen a little while back and she knows her herbs."  
"And we already found a Star Stone," Arcticstar said, "It's a little bit away. And we've already communicated with our ancestors." Arcticstar lead them into the large nest. "Sparks, help Hawkflower with her kits." Sparks rolled her eyes and turned to help the queen, when she discovered Storm had already picked up Briarkit and was carrying him. Hawkflower held Chasmkit in her teeth.

Arcticstar lead them into the camp, and said, "There's the nursery." Sparks followed Storm and Hawkflower in, it was brightly lit from the large glass window and the only way up to it was by jumping and even if you did, there was no ledge to land on. Sparks looked, it was well defended and there was a little entrance from the elders' den to the nursery.

Hawkflower nodded, "Thank you, Arcticstar."

"I should be the one thanking you, Hawkflower." Arcticstar smiled at the now blushing queen and Sparks' eyebrows quirked up, _'Sparks is sensing a little romancing!'_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge!" Arcticstar summoned, and soon everycat, after putting together what he had just said, gathered beneath the High Ledge. "We are a new Clan, and we will be called GlassClan. I should probably name a new deputy and new warriors, but," Sparks' brother glanced around the group, "Only three of us understand the code and what it entails. So I'll tell you, rule one; Defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life, and you must stay loyal to your Clan and your Clan alone. You are allowed friendships in other Clans, but romance with a cat from any Clan but your own is strictly forbidden. Two, do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory, this can be punishable by death, and we can't lose any of our warriors just yet. Three, kits and elders must be fed first, the kits are the future of our Clan, Chasmkit, Briarkit and Spot's unborn kits will one day be in charge of this Clan, we _cannot_ lose them at such a young age. Four, prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. Five, a kit must six moons old before being apprenticed..." Arcticstar sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'm probably going to end up breaking this one because we need apprentices. Six, newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil the night after being made warriors. Probably another I'll break, sorry..." He took in a deep breath, "Seven, a deputy must have had at least one apprentice before becoming deputy, Hawkflower, you've had an apprentice, yes?"

"Yes, Arcticstar, I've had two, actually, but I'm not the right one for the job," Hawkflower said.

Arcticstar nodded, "Where was I...Eight, the deputy will become the leader when the leader prior dies or retires. Nine, after the death or retirement of the former deputy, a new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. Nine, A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. Ten, boundaries must checked and marked daily, challenge all trespassing cats, but if they are kits, apprentices or pregnant queens, _do not attack!_ Only attack if they're hostile! Do you understand?" Sparks and the other cats of GlassClan quickly nodded, afraid of their new leader, "Ok, onto number eleven. Eleven, no warrior can ignore kit in pain or danger, even they are from an enemy Clan. Kits are innocents, no matter what Clan they are from, where they are born or what scent they carry. Twelve, the word of the Clan leader is the warrior code," Arcticstar smiled nervously at his new clan, "I hope I won't be evil and flaunt this rule, if I do, you have the right to smack me upside the head, but please keep your claws sheathed? I hear queens like battle scars, but probably not scars from being hit by one of the warriors for being a doofus." The Clan chuckled at this, and Lionel said, "If he acts like an idiot, can I be the one to hit him?"

"No," Sparks called, "You'd probably destroy his perfect looks!"

"Onto thirteen," Arcticstar play-glared at his warriors, "Thirteen, an honorable warrior does not need to kill to win his battle. Kill only if the cat you are fighting with is outside the warrior code, but please don't kill any rogues or loners who wish to join. Fourteen, a warrior reject the soft life of a kittypet, a cat who is fed and loved by Twolegs while we're outside in the pouring rain, trying to find food for our Clan." Wolf looked around, and barked, Sparks had no other word for the sound that came out of the cat's mouth, something along the lines of, "Kittypets stink!" He glared at his Clanmates, "The first cat that leaves us for that life will find me on their tail until they leave our territory! Understand?"

"Yes, Wolf." Everycat nodded, and Spot wimpered, before Justine stepped in front of her, "Do you dislike the cats who came from that life?"

"No." All the cats looked at Wolf oddly, "I respect them for leavin' that life and not turnin' back."

"My owners wanted to kill my kits when they born," Spot whispered, and Wolf made a growling noise, "That's the reason I left, I couldn't let them kill my kittens." Hawkflower moved over to the shivering she-cat, "Come into the nursery, dear, the birth of your kits is nearing."

As the she-cats left, Wolf called after them, "Those stupid Twolegs won't get their paws on your kits, Spot, I'll protect them!"

Spot smiled at Wolf, "Thank you, Wolf, I'll hold you to that."

"There is another rule I want you all to know," Arcticstar said, "Medicine cats aren't allowed to have a mate or kits." When the cats began protesting, a silver tabby she-cat stepped from the shadows, "Having a mate or kits would keep the medicine cat busy and from saving your life when you're bleeding to death on the medicine den floor. I am Evergreen." Evergreen nodded to them, then looked to Arcticstar, "Arcticstar, shall I check up on our new queen?"

"Yes," Storm replied before Arcticstar did, then turned to Arcticstar, "My apologies, but I believe Evergreen should be looking after Spot instead of listening to us rant and scream."

"I trust your judgement, Storm," Arcticstar said, his eye meeting Sparks, and in that one look, they shared the same thought, _'She's deputy material!'_

**One Moon Later:**

Arcticstar looked at his Clan, GlassClan had grown, introducing several new cats; Phantom, Bee, Opal and Jack. Tonight he would be giving all of the warriors their warrior names, because even Sparks hadn't been giving her name. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge!"

As soon the the cats were all assembled, he spoke, a broad smile on his face, "We have several of the most enjoyable ceremonies tonight! Wolf, step forward. I, Arcticstar, of GlassClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. He has trained hard to understand your code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his own turn. Wolf, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do, Arcticstar."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your new name. From this moment on, you will be known as Wolfspirit. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of GlassClan." Arcticstar placed his head on Wolfspirit's head and the black and brown tom licked his leader's shoulder because Arcticstar had explained the warrior ceremony.

"Wolfspirit, Wolfspirit!" The Clan chanted, and Arcticstar whispered, "I will tell you your task later, Wolfspirit. I have several more ceremonies." Wolfspirit nodded and rejoined his Clanmates.

"Sparks, step forward." Arcticstar did the ceremony, "Sparks, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your new name. From this moment on, you will be known as Sparkclaw. StarClan honors your courage and your deternination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of GlassClan."

"Sparkclaw! Sparkclaw!" Arcticstar named Storm Stormlight, Ghost Ghostfur, Jasper Rattail, Mouse Mousewhisker, Justine Smokecloud, Diamond Blueface, Lionel Lionmane, Phantom Phantomheart, Bee Beestripe, Opal Opaleyes and Jack Blackstorm. Spot wouldn't recieve her warrior name just yet, he told the Clan, because she wanted to have her kits first.

"Now we have two very special ceremonies to perform," Arcticstar smiled at Chasmkit and his brother, Briarkit. "Chasmkit, Briarkit, step forward."

"From this day until you recieve your warrior names, you two will be known as Chasmpaw and Briarpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide your pawsteps as you travel down the path to your warrior names. Stormlight, you are a honorable and respected warrior, may you pass your intelligence onto young Briarpaw. Rattail, you are a determined and true warrior, may you pass your speed onto young Chasmpaw." Briarpaw and Chasmpaw over to their new mentors, quickly touching noses.

"Chasmpaw, Briarpaw! Chasmpaw, Briarpaw!"

"Now we have another ceremony. Stormlight, step forwards," now Arcticstar had no clue whatsoever what he was about to be doing, so he said, "Stormlight, I name you as the first deputy of GlassClan. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon my choice and that they would show me a sign if they disapprove." No sign came and Arcticstar smiled in relief. Stormlight's eyes were wide and she blinked, "I'm deputy?"

"My second in command." Arcticstar smiled at her and the entire Clan began telling her congratulations, then everycat stopped at the sounds of wailing from the nursery. Evergreen shot out from her den next to the leader's den into the nursery and Hawkflower exclaimed, "The kits are coming!"

**And end. This is my main project, those are my two NARUTO stories, but I kinda like this story and the idea. A lot of these cats are either cats I was planning or roleplaying or actually did roleplay. Rattail, Beestripe, Ghostfur, Lionmane, Stormlight and Phantomheart all examples of actual Roleplay cats I played.**

**Please review, please, please. Tell me if you like it, if it sucks, etc. etc.**

**-Survive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meadowpaw? I love you, so here's an update!**

**Disclaimer: I own my cats, my Clans, my story idea, but not WARRIORS, sadly.**

While they were waiting for the kits to be born, Arcticstar gave the new warriors and apprentices their assignments. "Wolfspirit, you, Lionmane, Sparkclaw, Phantomheart, Blueface and Ghostfur are on a hunting patrol, bring back as much prey as possible. Stormlight, you're going to take out a boarder patrol, formed of you, Rattail, Opaleyes, Mousewhisker, Smokecloud, Blackstorm, Beestripe and the two apprentices."

Wolfspirit's hunting patrol had more than doubled the fresh-kill pile and now Chasmpaw and Briarpaw knew all the boarders. Wolfspirit sat anxiously outside the nursery, his black tail lashing from side to side.

"Calm down," Stormlight said, "It takes awhile for kits to be born."

"How would you know?" Wolfspirit asked, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"Because Ghostfur's my kit."

"Sorry, it's just..."

"You'd think _you_ were the kits' father," Rattail said, rolling his eyes.

"He basicly is," Stormlight said, "You've seen him the past moon, _he_ takes the prey to the nursery, _he_ spends the most time there, next to Arcticstar that is." Stormlight sighed, "I wonder if Hawkflower's told him yet."

"Told me what yet?" Arcticstar sat down in front of his warriors.

"I'd tell you, but it's for Hawkflower to tell you," Stormlight replied, standing up, "I'm going to go take a nap. Phantomheart, Blueface, guard the entrance!" The two cats went to sit around the entrance, a large, square hole in the floor.

"What do you think she's talking about?" Arcticstar looked at Wolfspirit, who shrugged. Hawkflower walked out, after hearing the entire exchange, "Toms! Arcticstar, I need to talk to you." Arcticstar followed his mate and after a few minutes of talking, the entire Clan heard the exclaimation of "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

Laughter was heard in the camp of the Clan next to GlassClan, LightningClan. "What in StarClan's name was _that_?" Rabbitstar asked his deputy, Junipereyes, who shrugged. One of the queens, Nightsong, laughed, "I think it was Storm of GlassClan." Both toms looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat in confusion.

Wolfspirit stood up as fast as a lightning bolt when Evergreen stepped out of the nursery. She looked at him, then smiled, "She's asking for you, Wolfspirit." With a dazed look in his eyes, Wolfspirit entered the nursery. There were three kits curled up beside Spot and she was smiling, "Wolfspirit, two she-kits and a tom. You've got two daughters and a son."

"W-What're their names?" He asked in a low voice.

"I haven't named them yet," Spot looked down, "The one she-kit, with the tortoiseshell coat, looks like a dangerous one."

"M-Maybe," Wolfspirit gulped, "Maybe Lionkit?" Spot raised one eyebrow, "LionClan was the strongest of the Clans, and the most couragous..." He trailed off as Spot shook her head, "No, no...Streakkit."

Wolfspirit looked at the next two, one she-kit, who was mainly white with black patches, one, he noted, was on her nose, and he said, "Nightkit."

"Hmm?"

"Nightkit," he brushed his tail across Nightkit's back, "And Lightkit."

"Those names rhyme," Spot laughed quietly, and she curled her tail around Wolfspirit's neck, "And I love them."

Arcticstar sat on the High Ledge, looking out at his territory. Stormlight leapt up beside him, "What are you thinking about?"

"Our Clan is growing, Spot has had her kits, Hawkflower's kits have become apprentices, Hawkflower's pregnant again, Rattail and Beestripe are becoming noticably closer, Lionmane's flirting with Mousewhisker, and the Gathering's coming up."

"Ah," Stormlight glared at her leader, "Ya know I don't like it when you take forever to get to your point?"

"Yes," Arcticstar leapt down, "That's why I do it." Stormlight growled something that sounded like "Infuriating...Barely outta kithood...Leaders!"

"I'm going on a hunting patrol, Stormlight! And I heard that!"

Stormlight twitched, twice.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge!" Arcticstar yowled, and soon the Clan assembled. Arcticstar began to speak, "Tonight is our first Gathering, we had two moons to assemble our Clans before we met at our first Gathering, and those two moons are up! So, Stormlight, Wolfspirit, Sparkclaw, Ghostfur, Rattail and Chasmpaw will accompany me."

"Lucky," Briarpaw hissed to his older brother, who grinned back, "I need to go first so I can make sure it's safe for you, Lil' Bro!" Briarpaw just bapped his brother upside the head, claws sheathed, of course.

Arcticstar led his group into the Gathering area. The area was an old Twoleg nest that was falling apart. There were holes in the roof and GlassClan's choice of an entrance was a hole in one of the walls. "Hello, Arcticstar!" The cat who voiced this was a thin pale brown tom with long ears, his eyes were a dark green.

"Rabbitstar," Arcticstar jumped on to the black box, "Are the other two Clans here yet?"

"No," Rabbitstar shook his head, and his long ears flopped around.

"Ah, how's LightningClan doing?"

"Good, two litters of kits were born."

"We have our first two apprentices, and all my warriors have their names."

"Ah, and Storm is?"

"Stormlight, my deputy. Her apprentice is Briarpaw, Chasmpaw's brother. I didn't bring Briarpaw tonight, but you can see Chasmpaw over there."

"Does Briarpaw look anything like his brother?"

"Down to the odd eyes."

"That's creepy."

"Not really, but it makes it harder to figure out who's who."

"Hello, Rabbitstar, Arcticstar," a black tom said, leaping up. His yellow eyes gleamed, "How are your Clans doing?"

"You'll find out later, won't you, Yewstar?" This speaker was a gray she-cat who jumped down from one of the holes in the roof, "Are all the Clans here?" She looked around, "Yes, they are. Arcticstar?" She nodded to the gray tom, who stepped forwards.

"GlassClan is doing well. All of our cats have become warriors, we have a new litter of kits and we've named two new apprentices, Chasmpaw and Briarpaw. Briarpaw had to stay behind, but Chasmpaw is here." The young tabby pulled himself up to his full height and puffed his chest out. "And I've named my deputy, Stormlight." The dark gray she-cat pulled herself up, her gold eyes analyzing each of the leaders. "That is all. Rabbitstar?"

"LightningClan's doing fine. My deputy is Junipereyes, and we've had two litters of kits! All of warriors have earned their names. Soulstar?"

"Thank you, Rabbitstar," the gray she-cat stepped forward, "All is well in SunClan. Poppyfire's kits have become apprentices, Jetpaw, Starpaw and Spiritpaw. My deputy is Windstorm. Yewstar?"

"ForestClan is doing extremely well. My deputy is Yelloweyes." Sparkclaw glared, _'Of course, make your _brother_ your deputy because he won't talk back. Creep.'_

"I guess the Gathering's over," Rabbitstar said, and the other three leaders nodding, each taking their Clan and going home.

As soon as Chasmpaw had put one paw in the camp, Briarpaw was attacking him with questions, "What was it like?" "Who are the leaders?" "Who are the deputies?" "Were there many apprentices there?"

"Whoa, whoa, Lil' Bro," Chasmpaw said, "I will tell you all about it," Briarpaw's face lit up, "After I sleep." Briarpaw's face fell. Sparkclaw and Mousewhisker, the other two younger siblings in the Clan, almost fell over laughing. Mousewhisker said, "T-That is so-soooo big brother-ish!"

"Totally! Arcticstar pulled that sort of mousedung on me all the time!" Sparkclaw was laughing right along the black she-cat. Briarpaw smiled at them, "Will you tell me, Sparkclaw?"

"Sure," the she-cat smiled the apprentice, "I'm always hyper and I don't have guard duty tonight!" She placed her tail across Briarpaw's shoulders and led him away.

Wolfspirit watched Spot and their kittens, well, he wasn't the blood father, looking at them, Wolfspirit couldn't help but wonder if Streakkit shared the same father as her siblings. Spot opened her eyes, "Hello, Wolfspirit, protecting our kits?"

"Our kits," he whispered, placing his forehead on hers, "That just sounds so right."

**Am I the only person going 'awwww' at that ending? I think there will be a time-jump in our future. **

**Okay, before anyone points out I had one cat call Stormlight 'Storm', remember, Stormlight had only just been named when this chapter began, so...**

**I know Briarpaw is like six moons and Sparkclaw closer to ten, but I just think they're kinda cute together...Before y'all go rantin' and screamin' 'bout pedophiles and all that crap, Dustpelt was a **_**warrior**_** before Ferncloud was even **_**born**_**.**

**-Survive**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy StarClan...FIVE reviews? My StarClan, I love you guys! Thankies! I have officially decided that the WARRIORS fandom is much nicer than the NARUTO fandom.**

***Edit 11/19/09* I am reposting this chapter (Chapter 3) because I just realized I could make _more_ drama with the Lionmane Ghostfur thing, and that one of my cats just looked so much like Ghostie I had to.**

**Disclaimer: I own my cats, my Clans, and my rather sucky writing skills, but not WARRIORS, 'kay?**

"BRIARPAW! GET UP!" The tabby tom shot out of his nest like his brother had just bitten his tail, _'Stormlight's calling me! Did I oversleep _again_?!'_ The deputy stuck her head in the apprentices' den, "Just because we don't have elders doesn't mean you can sleep all day! Get up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Briarpaw exited the den, then glared at his older brother, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you needed the sleep," Chasmpaw shrugged, then stretched, "Rattail's taking me out for some fighting practice, see ya, Lil' Bro!" Briarpaw glared at his brother's back.

"Older brothers are annoying." A familar voice meowed.

"Sparkclaw!" Briarpaw whirled around.

"Hiya," the she-cat yawned, "I had guard duty last night, so I'm tired."

"Briarpaw! Rattail wants us to join him and Chasmpaw for practice! Move it!" Stormlight called from across the camp, and Briarpaw, taking off for his mentor, called, "Seeya, Sparkclaw!"

"Seeya!" Sparkclaw called, before she entered the warriors den, and promptly fell asleep.

Hawkflower laughed at the antics of Spot's kits, before scolding, "Streakkit, you aren't supposed to jump on the pregnant queen." Beestripe had joined Hawkflower and Spot in the nursery a few sunrises earlier, and the three queens were enjoying what peace and quiet came from only having three kits in the nursery instead of whatever number would come after Hawkflower gave birth.

Evergreen padded in, "Hello, you three, all is well here?"

"Yep!" Nightkit exclaimed, running over, "Can I join you in the medicine cat's den?"

"Not until you're three moons, little one," Evergreen said, "And if my memory's correct, you're only one moon old."  
"But the nursery's so boring!" Streakkit whined, joining her sister.

"Yeah!" Lightkit padded over as well.

Spot laughed, "You three can barely walk in a straight line, you'd probably only get in her way! Besides, Hawkflower's going to have her kits soon, which means friends for you three!"

"Yeah, but they'll be so small and we could hurt them!" Nightkit turned back to her mother, "Mommy, if I become a warrior, would I have to hurt other cats?"

"Yes, sweetling," Spot said, "Why?"

"'Cause I don't wanna," Nightkit said, "I wanna help Evergreen take care of other cats."

"Why do you want to do that?" Streakkit asked, "Fighting and hunting is soooo much more interesting!"

"No, it isn't! Evergreen helps cats!"

"Medicine cats are stupid!"

"If medicine cats weren't around, all the warriors would die!"

"No, the warriors wouldn't, they're too tough!"

"Warriors aren't immortal!" Nightkit looked at her brother after shooting that back to her sister, _'Poor Lightkit, he looks so overwhelmed.'_ Then she asked, "What would happen if the warriors got sick and there was no medicine cat?"

"They'd get better."

"Not if it was greencough! Or whitecough! Or blackcough!" Nightkit shot back, "And if Evergreen dies before she trains an apprentice, _this_ will happen!"

"And you're only a moon old?" Arcticstar asked, his voice full of disbelief, having walked into the middle of the battle. Nightkit's mouth opened and her eyes widened, before she looked down and squeezed her eyes shut, thinking, _'You mousebrain!'_

Streakkit looked at her sister, _'Something up with Nightkit! I _will_ find out what it is, or my name's not Streakkit!'_

Ghostfur yawned, her eyes closing, "I'm bored."  
"Deal with it," Lionmane replied back, "I'm bored as well, but do ya see me complaining?"  
"You're bored?" Ghostfur asked, her eyes wide, then they narrowed, "Never woulda guessed after you hit on _every_, _single_ she-cat in the Clan!" She closed her eyes, thinking, _'I cannot believe you're my son!'_

Lionmane rolled his eyes at the white she-cat, "Why do you care?"

"Because if you hit on Hawkflower, Beestripe or Spot one more time, Arcticstar, Rattail and Wolfspirit will come after you, and GlassClan can't lose one of their warriors now," _'And I can't lose my son! You and your littermates are all I have left of your father!'_

Lionmane scoffed, "I can take Wolfspirit."

"He's bigger than you." Lionmane narrowed his eyes, "You think I can't take him?"

"Rattail, possibly if you pin him in a place where he can't run, Arcticstar, no, 'cause he's much bigger and he's got nine lives, Wolfspirit, another possibly but most likely not, he's still bigger than you, and he's proven that he's got more energy and can go for longer."

"You have absolutely no confidence in me."

"I have confidence in your ability to get into trouble, but not your ability to stay alive."

"Your shift is over!" Wolfspirit called from across the camp, and Mousewhisker and Blueface, the two guards after Lionmane and Ghostfur walked over. Lionmane 'hmph'ed and walked away, Ghostfur just shook her head sadly, _'I've failed you three...'_

Briarpaw hit the ground, again. Chasmpaw stood above his brother, "Give up yet?"

"No!" The much smaller brother leapt up, head colliding with Chasmpaw's chest. The force knocked Chasmpaw back and before Briarpaw's paws had even made contact with the ground, the smaller apprentice attacked, "I'm not giving up!"

Chasmpaw twisted, trying to shake his brother off his back, "Briarpaw, get off!"

"Never!" Briarpaw's voice held an almost laughing tone, "Never!"

Chasmpaw stopped twisting, actually he stopped moving, a cross look on his face, and he said, "My little brother is evil."

Rattail laughed and Stormlight said, "Briarpaw, get off of Chasmpaw."

"But!" Briarpaw whined.

"I put up with Ghostfur when she was a kit, there is _nothing_ you can do," Stormlight laughed, "Except for that." Briarpaw was looking at her, his big, jade eyes wide.

"Can your eyes go any bigger?" Rattail asked.

Chasmpaw laughed, "Don't tempt him!" Briarpaw glared at them, indignant, but after several minutes, he joined them in their laughter.

Nightkit curled herself into an even smaller ball, before losing consciousness... _"Nightkit." Standing before the small she-kit was a tall tabby she-cat._

_"Who are you?" The she-kit asked, and the tabby smiled, "My name is Longstorm, I'm Hawkflower's mother. I'm here to watch over her, while her father is watching over Tallpaw."_

_"Who's Tallpaw?"_

_"Hawkflower's younger sister. I died giving birth to her."_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Nightkit looked down, "What have you come here for?"_

_Longstorm looked at her, "Why do you think I came here for a specific reason?" Nightkit gave her a disbelieving look, and the tall she-cat sighed, "StarClan has seen something, and..." Longstorm looked down, "We can't get through to Evergreen because she has her own ancestors, who are barring us...You need to tell her!"_

_"Me?! I'm a kit!"_

_"Kit or elder, a medicine cat should listen! Now..." Longstorm leaned down and whispered something in Nightkit's ear and the she-kit's eyes opened wide, "You're sure?"_

_"Certain. Now, I must go." Longstorm nodded to Nightkit and walked away._

**Uh-oh...That does not sound good. **

**Now, I've decided that I want to do a contest, a design-a-camp contest. I need to have camps for ForestClan, SunClan and LightningClan. ForestClan lives in a forest, duh, and LightningClan lives in a junkyard, but I'm not quite sure where I want SunClan to live, so you can go crazy with them.**

**The contest rules;**

**#1. You may only enter once.**

**#2. There must be a drawing accompanying your description (Send me the link to the drawing)**

**#3. Have fun! **

**Ok, first place winner gets to design one of Hawkflower's kits (Coat color, eye color, their personality) and a two cats of their own design in any Clan of their choosing, second place winner gets to design one of Beestripe's kits and a cat of their own design in any Clan of their choosing, third place winner gets to design one of the cats in any Clan of their choosing.**

**Have fun!**

**-Survive**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEVEN REVIEWS?! Oh my StarClan, I love you guys! Thankies! Hugs and Briarpaw plushies for all!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own! How hard is this to comprehend?**

Nightkit shot up, her eyes wide. No one else was awake yet, she noted, before she started across the nursery. Carefully skirting Beestripe, the she-kit got hit in the face by Hawkflower's tail. Nightkit stopped moving, but Hawkflower didn't wake up. Nightkit moved around so she could look at Hawkflower. _'She does look like her mother...I wonder who Tallpaw is, and if she looks like Hawkflower...'_ Nightkit wondered as she finally exited the nursery. The green eyed kit looked around, _'Now which one is Evergreen's den?'_

"Nightkit, what are you doing out here?" A voice asked and the she-kit whirled around to see Chasmpaw.

"H-Hi, Chasmpaw, I-I was going to g-go see Evergreen," Nightkit stuttered.

"Oh, her den's right across from the nursery," Chasmpaw used his tail to point at hole in the wall, "I remember 'cause when your mother was having you, she ran out of that den like all of ShadowClan was right behind her."

"ShadowClan?" Nightkit asked.

"Yeah," Chasmpaw nodded, "ShadowClan, led by Brokenstar."

"Who's Brokenstar?" Nightkit asked and Chasmpaw's eyes narrowed, "A piece of foxdung who never should've become a warrior, let alone leader."

Nightkit shut up, not asking any more questions, guessing it would be very, very bad for her if she continued the subject.

"Thanks, Chasmpaw," she said, as she began walking towards Evergreen's den. The brown tabby tom just watched as the small kit padded away, two sides of his mind fighting over whether he should or should not grab her by the scruff and put her back in the nursery.

Nightkit stepped into Evergreen's den and the small kit noted how dark it was, and felt relieved that Evergreen's fur was a light color. If the medicine cat was pitch black, it would be a lot harder to find the she-cat...Well, if Evergreen was, say, awake, it probably would have been, but seeing as the silver tabby she-cat was sleeping, and snoring, it was a lot easier to locate her.

_'Should I wake her up? Or should I leave her alone and come another time?'_ Nightkit reached out a paw and bapped the she-cat's face, "Evergreen?"

"What?" Leaf green eyes opened, "What are you doing out of the nursery, Little One?"

"I need to tell you something," Nightkit said, "Because StarClan can't reach you."

"What is it?" Evergreen had been astonished that a _kit_ had come to tell her, sure, but if Nightkit had something important to say, she should listen, right? Nightkit leaned down and whispered it into Evergreen's ear and the older cat was up in an instant, "You're sure?" The black and white she-kit nodded. "Go back to the nursery, small one, you need sleep, and I doubt Spot or Wolfspirit would react kindly if they found you out and about so young." Nightkit nodded, and hurried back to the nursery.

Evergreen exited her den, before silently padding over to the warriors' den and, placing her front paws on the roof of the den, shoved herself up onto it. Her green eyes gleamed as she looked out to LightningClan, thinking, _'That doesn't sound good.'_

Streakkit's dark blue eyes opened as Nightkit walked back into the nursery. _'She got it! Why would _Nightkit_, shy, little Nightkit leave the nursery?'_ The tortoiseshell she-kit quickly closed her eyes when Nightkit turned to look at her.

_'That was odd,'_ Nightkit thought, _'Streakkit...No, she's asleep...'_ The small she-kit curled up in her nest.

Briarpaw opened his jade eyes. Chasmpaw had just re-entered the den, "Where're ya been, Big Bro?"

"Talking to Nightkit, Lil' Bro," the older tom replied, sitting down in his nest.

"You went into the nursery when everyone was asleep?" Briarpaw asked, shoving his front half up.

"No," Chasmpaw rolled his eyes at his little brother, "Of course not. She was walking around."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Briarpaw almost exclaimed, "She's a moon old, she shouldn't be out and around the camp!"

"Whoa, whoa, Lil' Bro," Chasmpaw laid down, "She was going to see Evergreen."

"Why would she be talking to Evergreen?" Briarpaw laid back down.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, Evergreen exited her den and now she's sitting on top the warriors' den and staring out at LightningClan territory." The two brothers went to sleep, a stray thought going through Briarpaw's head, _'What if something bad's happening to LightningClan?'_

**And that's the chapter for today, folks! Oh, and tomorrow's my mom's birthday, but we think we're gonna be snowed in, so we went out today! We had McDonalds for lunch two days in a row...*Eyebrow twitch* So wish my mom a happy birthday and don't forget the contest!**

**-Survive**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAYZ! Update for my good and loyal reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WARRIORS, I do however own this plot, my cats and my Clans, so no stealing!**

_Briarpaw looked around, his jade eyes full of immense confusion, until he heard, "Hello, Briarpaw." His head shot up, in front of him was a tall tabby she-cat, "Who are you?"_

_"Your grandmother, Longstorm," Longstorm introduced herself, "I need to tell something."_

_"Huh?" Briarpaw cocked his head to the side._

_"Thorn, dark and spark hold mirror together when ice shatters because of the hawk's fall." Briarpaw looked long and hard into Longstorm's eyes, as if he was trying to figure out what she had just said._

_"Does Evergreen know?" The smaller cat asked and Longstorm sighed, "She only knows about the ice shattering and the hawk falling. We haven't told her the first half."_

_"Why not?!" Briarpaw asked, "She's the medicine cat! She'd be way better at this than me! I'm just a warrior apprentice!"_

_"And the cat who got the actual prophecy is a kit," Longstorm replied coolly and Briarpaw's eyes widened, 'The reason Nightkit was out of the nursery...StarClan told her a prophecy!' "How long have you been talking to her?" He asked._

_"Since she opened her eyes," Longstorm replied, "She's..." The she-cat looked down, "She's got an unique path ahead of her. Help her as she walks it." With that, the she-cat walked away._

Briarpaw opened his jade eyes, _'That was odd...'_ Standing up, he quietly, gently stepped over his brother, who had chosen to put his nest right in front of the entrance. He hauled himself up out of the entrance. Once his back paws made contact with the floor, Briarpaw looked around. It was still nighttime and Stormlight was standing guard with Smokecloud.

Stormlight looked at the apprentices' den and noticed Briarpaw was awake. Catching his eye, she flicked her tail, gesturing for him to come over. Her small apprentice walked over basicly silently before coming to stand in front of her, "Yes, Stormlight?"

"What are you doing up?" She asked quietly, her voice commanding.

"I had..." He looked down for a second, "An odd dream."

Smokecloud looked at him, "What was it about? You could have eaten something."

Inside Briarpaw's head, he was panicking, but on the outside he was keeping his calm, "I-I don't remember..." From the looks on the two she-cats' faces, they didn't believe him, and the apprentice didn't blame them, he wasn't quite the best liar.

"Mm-hm." Smokecloud rolled her eyes and Stormlight shook her head, "Hate to admit it to you, Briarpaw, you can't lie. You don't have to tell us." The dark gray she-cat looked around, "It's almost time for the end of our shift, Smokecloud, I'm sure Phantomheart and Lionmane wouldn't really mind getting woken up a little bit earlier." The younger she-cat nodded, her eyes dancing, and she padded towards the warriors den.

"When Smokecloud gets back with two disgruntled warriors, I'll take you out for some training," Stormlight said.

"At night?" Briarpaw asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Yes, so you can learn to hunt or fight at night, if need be. Rattail took Chasmpaw out at night a few sunsets ago, but I'm sure some extra practice would do him good." Stormlight gave Briarpaw a look which told him to get his brother up, "And don't bother with Rattail! He sleeps like a log!"

Briarpaw re-entered the apprentices' den and actually landed on his brother. Chasmpaw leapt up and the top of his head made contact with Briarpaw's jaw. "Owww..." Both tomcats said in unison, and Chasmpaw rounded on his brother, "What in StarClan's name did you do that for?!"

"Stormlight told me to wake you up so we can practice our fighting and hunting skills!" Briarpaw replied, the cat equivalent of a grin on his face. Chasmpaw looked up, "It's nighttime."

"Yep!" Briarpaw nodded, "Now move your tail before Stormlight comes and hauls us outta here." Chasmpaw glared at his little brother, before leaping out of the apprentices den with no problems. Briarpaw looked down, he couldn't do great leaps like his brother.

Chasmpaw turned back to his brother, "C'mon!" Sighing, Briarpaw shoved himself up and out of there. The two brothers started towards Stormlight.

Inside the warriors den, Sparkclaw was murmuring words in her sleep. Wolfspirit, who had been woken up by her constant muttering, heard the words, "Thorn, dark and spark will hold mirror together when ice shatters because of the hawk's fall." Closing his yellow eyes, the tomcat drifted into sleep, wondering what she had said.

Every cat in GlassClan was woken up by the piercing yowl of "LightningClan needs help!" Arcticstar's paws barely touched the ground as he leapt from his den and towards the tomcat in front of him. The dark gray tomcat almost slid into the poor cat, but he didn't, "What's happened?"

"ForestClan," pant, "Is attacking," pant, "And Yewstar," pant, "Has brought," pant, "Twice the amount of warriors that," pant, "LightingClan has," pant, "We need," pant, "Help."

Arcticstar's eyes widened for a moment, before they narrowed, and Sparkclaw shivered, she had never seen that look in her brother's eyes, and she didn't want to see it ever again, "Smokecloud, Blueface, Phantomheart, Briarpaw, you four stay behind to protect the camp. The rest of you, come with me."

Soon GlassClan was running for LightningClan's territory, and Sparkclaw's eyes widened, "StarClan..." The dark gray she-cat started running faster, if they didn't get there soon, the yellow eyed she-cat couldn't help but wonder if they would be a LightningClan to get to.

Briarpaw glared at the floor, Chasmpaw got to go to the fight, but he didn't! They had practiced so hard, and so long, he even practiced twice as long as Chasmpaw did!

"Calm down, little one," Phantomheart said, "We need to have warriors here to defend the camp should ForestClan attempt to attack us as well." Briarpaw glared at him, and the white tomcat chuckled, "You'll get your turn, Briarpaw."

"When? I practice more than Chasmpaw does!" Briarpaw unsheathed his claws and dragged his paws across the floor.

"You're..." Phantomheart tried to find a polite word, "Not quite as powerful as your brother. Chasmpaw's meant to be a big fighter, look at him and the size of his muscles."

"Thank you for making me feel worse," Briarpaw said sarcastically, "Now, do you have anything _useful_ to say?"

Rolling her eyes, Smokecloud said, "Phantomheart's trying, and failing, I might add, to be nice, Briarpaw. Your brother's better at just attacking, you're stealthier. Last night, when you were walking over to me and Stormlight, you didn't make a single sound. I've watched you practice, you're meant for agility, speed, not brute force. Though you should've gone because LightningClan's territory is set up more for ambushes, not direct attacks...Then again, our Clan would be running into a full out fight, so maybe brute force is better."

Ghostfur was fighting a much bigger cat. She had discovered early in her fight that he had brawn, not brains, and so when she got on his back, he didn't even attempt to buck her, he was trying to shake her off, yes, but her claws in his pelt made it much harder to do. _'Where did Yewstar get these warriors? How did he get so many in so little time?'_

Biting into his ear, Ghostfur leapt off, and laughed as he ran yelping away. Turning around, she stopped laughing. Lionmane was right underneath a teetering pile of junk. She started running, sending a prayer to StarClan that she'd make it in time.

Nightkit was play-wrestling with her littermates, when Hawkflower exclaimed. Sitting up, the bicolor she-kit blinked, then blanched as she realized what was going on. As did Spot and Beestripe. Nightkit's mother was out of the nursery and halfway across the camp to Evergreen's nest before you could say 'mouse'.

Lightkit turned to his sisters, "What going on?"

"Hawkflower's kits are coming," Nightkit whispered, "Back up. Don't crowd her."

Lionmane felt something hard hit into him, before hearing the sound of something falling. Turning around, he saw the paw of a white cat. Hurriedly, he knocked some of the junk away and his eyes widened when he saw Ghostfur. She looked up, and said, "Lionheart? Is that you?" (1)

"G-Ghostfur?" The golden cat asked and the white cat shuddered, "I failed our kits, Lionheart...Lion...Bee...Phantom...They don't know who I am..." With that, she gave one last breath and her head lolled back, eyes now tightly shut. _'Lion, Bee and Phantom...Phantomheart looks to much like Ghostfur...Beestripe has that same shade of green eyes...I-I...'_ Lionmane looked around and realized that the fighting had stopped. Several of the cats were looking at him and Ghostfur's still body.

Yewstar looked around at his warriors, and then at Arcticstar and Rabbitstar, then at the other cats. Narrowing his eyes, he called a retreat.

Briarpaw paced in front of the nursery, his tail lashing out. Evergreen hadn't left the nursery yet, and Nightkit was sitting just outside the nursery, a worried look on her face. Both of them were thinking the same thing, _'If Hawkflower dies, Arcticstar will shatter...'_

**(1) Oh, how I love f*ing up canon! *Laughs like a maniac***

**I killed Ghostie!**

**Well, this is the newest update. I'm **_**supposed**_** to writing a book report on 'The Hound of the Baskervilles' by Conan Doyle, but as you can probably tell, I'm not.**

**Review, pretty please? Reviewers get Ghostfur plushies.**

**-Survive**


	6. Author's note

**Author's note, 12/26/09-Ok, peoples, I **_**need**_** more contest entries. I cannot post this upcoming chapter unless I have more entries! GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING!**


End file.
